G'day Cairns
by twilightmebaby
Summary: Belle needs to escape from a bad romance. She decide's the best way out is over-seas. With help from her sister, Bella and her daughter flee to Australia to start a new life. BXJ story. AU, OOC, OC. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_(A.N so guys this is my first Fan fiction so don't be too harsh in critiques. I know this is short but next chapter should be longer. I do like pointers and I also enjoy long walks on the beach at sunset ^_)_

_Prologue _

"I mean I loved you so much but I wasn't in love with you; and then what happened with Jane and Alec. I don't know why but you killed our relationship and I don't think it can be put back together." I took a deep steadying breathe. Jane and Alec are my two best friends, Jane being a feisty little motor mouth and Alec being a gay man with a lot of feminine flair. Every fibre of my being was hoping Jake wouldn't hit me. "And I need to leave here. I need to go anywhere but here." He sadly nodded his lovely face at me. I took my daughter, my suitcase, and my savings. I left behind my dignity, I didn't need it anymore.

Jacob will probably want to know where we are going and why we're going there. Juliet my little girl didn't understand why we needed to leave her daddy. The truth is that he is a manipulative and abusive arsehole with no heart. My sister Rose convinced me to get out with my daughter and my life while I still can.

"Mamma, why isn't daddy coming with us to see Aunty Rosie?" she looked up at me with me my eyes and I swear I heard my heart break. It was very hard to explain to my 4 year old that her daddy didn't love her enough to be a good person, or that she has to leave everything familiar for a new life in Australia with my sister and her boyfriend whom we've never met. Oh, yes, life is looking up...note sarcasm.

"Well sweetie daddy has a new girlfriend that he wants to stay with her while we go see Aunty Rosie and your new Uncle. Now do you want to listen to some wiggles?"

I smiled at my daughter's excited form as I turned 'big red car' up on the radio of my roadster. Jacob may have been an abusive, manipulative prick but he did have money. He won't continue to pay for his daughter, she is fully under my custody now; he has no rights. I took half of everything he had. I was having my cars shipped over to Australia. We have a few million dollars in the bank due to Jacob's successful business.

"Toot toot chugga chugga big red car, we'll travel near and we'll travel far" Juliet's sweet melodic voice rung throughout the car. The truck driver in the car next to me gave me a big thumbs up; I have him a sheepish wave and took of the second the light turned green.

The flight to Australia was a long one. It didn't seem to be that huge a distance on the map but I suppose it was. 18 hours on a plane with a fidgety 4 year old is not a very desirable way to spend the day. By the time Juliet fell asleep the pilot was announcing our immanent landing.

I was dreading waking my child up but I was so excited about seeing my sister. It had been about six months since she'd been to the states for a business meeting. She loved my little girl with her whole heart.

When we walked into the terminal we we're just about attacked by Rose and I suppose it was her fiancé Emmet. The man was a wall of muscles and had the most adorable dimples on his cheeks.

"Aunty Rosie!" my daughter screamed with delight and charged at her Aunt while her Uncle charged at me, "Isabella!" the large man ran at me. He swept me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe...Emmet" I said breathlessly. He placed me on the ground and I fell on my arse. Rose and Juliet cracked up laughing at my shocked expression.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie!" I sang jumping up and into my sister's arms. Juliet tugged on my grey straight-legged trousers and pointed at my sister's humongous male-friend. I swept my daughter into my arms and nudged rose with my elbow.

"This, missy Juliet Hale is my boyfriend Emmet." She leant down to whisper into her ear. "He's really a big teddy bear baby; he just looks scary"

"Hello Emmet, I'm Bella and this little princess hear is Juliet." I smiled up at the giant man shyly. Rosalie is my sister but we are extremely different. Both hot sex on legs but terribly different personalities.

Rose exudes all things power whilst I am slightly less power-driven. I believe in true love and all the good things in life like friends and family and looking for the best in people. Rosie is into first impressions mean everything and if you do wrong by her don't have high hopes of being alive the next day.

"Well it's nice to put a face to woman that my Rosie worships Bella." I gave him my signature grin while he waltzed over and took my Juliet's hand.

"And you must be the gorgeous Juliet" he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. My little girl gave of a totally adorable giggle and jumped into his arms. She is ever so trusting, even with complete strangers. I slipped my arms into Roses and we headed off to collect our luggage. Hello Cairns, goodbye Miami.

I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face, feeling happy for the first time in four months.


	2. Chapter 1

_(A.N. No copyright infringement intended. By the way- cairns is just pronounced cans, that's the way we aussie's say it:D_

_If you're wondering about the wonderful city that is cairns, just Google it, the views and life of the place are magnificent._

_Had a few responses to the prologue...pretty much stoaked to have anyone even glance at my story (: Now read on my young jellyfish friend.)_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_**And you must be the gorgeous Juliet" he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. My little girl gave of a totally adorable giggle and jumped into his arms. She is ever so trusting, even with complete strangers. I slipped my arms into Roses and we headed off to collect our luggage. Hello Cairns, goodbye Miami.**_

_**I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face, feeling happy for the first time in four months.**_

_-_

_BPOV_

Rose's house was amazing; I have never seen anything like it. It was a two story Queenslander style house. There was a large veranda around the top story of the house with glass sliding doors leading from each room. The house was painted in white with treated wood on all the walls.

Rose said the house was on over one hundred acres, the house as large as it maybe didn't even take up a fraction of the amazing space. There we're green sweeping mountains that seemed to go on forever and a beautiful purple glow spreading over our faces from the sun setting behind the mountains.

While I was still in America finalizing our divorce I sent Rose and Emmett a large sum of money and they remodelled the top floor of their house with a kitchen, lounge room and bathroom for us. We could have bought our own house near their property but Emmett had insisted that my daughter and I come and live with them. Rosalie and Em and totally family orientated people.

"Wow Aunty Rosie this is so pretty! Look momma doggies" Juliet was so excited all her words blurred together. This will be an excellent experience for Juliet and me to step out of our comfort zone and learn what it's like to get messy and be outdoors. My daughter has never had to lift a finger in her life, and neither have I for the past five years.

I could see a chicken pen near the back of the immediate back yard. A little in the distance there was what looked like a horse stable and maybe cows in the very distance of the yard. There were a few trees dotted around the property and a stream running the right side of the largest green mountain.

"Yeah Jay, that little puppy right there is billy dog. He's pretty old but there's our new doggie; she's in the house wanna come say hello?" Rosie asked my daughter gently. Juliet looked up at my sister with an admiration I'd never seen before. I think it was the word puppy.

"So Em, come help me get the bags?" I asked while motioning to the massive jeep with my head.

"Yep, C'mon kiddo lets go get the crap so we can go and show you to your rooms." He smiled at me kindly; he seems like a great guy.

"Kiddo? I am 3 years older than you sir" I said with satisfied voice. I love his Australian accent, it's like they take away half the vowel's in the word but somehow they still makes sense. I wish I could talk like that, but I am full blown American. No hope in the world of picking up an amazing accent. It can be rather depressing being totally un-unique, just another all-American girl in the sea of American girls. Every single Australian I have seen is totally unique and wonderful.

"Alright, Alright you maybe older than me but I'm bigger than you so take that, now let's go!" The big giant man skipped to his car and grabbed four of my suitcases while I lying on the ground in hysterics.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. Classic dark timber furniture everywhere, lovely crème colour walls and sandstone floors. There was a dark wood staircase leading to the top floor. This house is immaculate.

"Mummy see the puppy! Her name is Pucker and she's so soft and fluffy and pretty" I looked over to my daughter squashing the Kelpie's guts out.

"Oh sweetie, can Mummy please hold the puppy" I asked very nervous about the unlucky dog. Jacob had never allowed us to have pets, he was so controlling; that's why Juliet was so nutty about animals of the cute and furry breed.

I hastily handed the dog back to Rose and we headed upstairs. It looked much the same as upstairs except the walls we're white. Emmet made his way to Juliet's room to put her 3 suitcases down. I decided I would ship most of my things over and just buy a new wardrobe.

Jay's room was painted lilac with a little white rocking horse in the corner of the humongous room with a double bed that had white bed sheets. There we're fairies and unicorns painted in a strip around the bottom of the room. I could see a door that probably led to her bathroom. Jay squealed and jumped on her bed.

"Hey slow down their solider that's a new bed, now come on we got to look at the rest of our new home." I giggled at my daughter as she jumped into Rosalie's arms.

"So Bellsie, this here is the kitchen," she gestured to a magnific stainless steel room. I smiled my biggest smile for my sister "And this is the lounge room and dining room." These two areas had a wonderful homey feel with photos of my family littering the television cabinet. There was a big 'L' shaped black lounge chair in front of a marvellous TV.

"Wow Auntie Rosie, this is great!" My little girl was just bouncing to go and break something.

"Rose, thank you so much my amazing, wonderful, fabulous sister, and you too Emmett. I don't know how to repay you; you're not even asking rent. Maybe I'll be on food duty?" I hoped they would let me, I feel so helpless, having to rely on my sister. Rose gave me a knowing look.

"Hunny, don't stress, you totally paid for this floor, but I wouldn't mind you cooking every now and then." She added a smirk at me. "Plus, cooking is the way to my man's heart" she winked at Emmett and he blushed an adorable pink.

"Well Rosie, cook I can do, now you two go and do whatever you usually do while me and Juliet get ready for our stuff to arrive tomorrow." I shooed them down the stairs.

I turned to Juliet and she went and showered, I don't even have to ask anymore. I grabbed the last suitcase that had a few of my old clothes in it. I walked into my room and gasped.

It was beautiful. There was a lovely king size dark-wood bed with an intricately patterned head board and a great dark-wood work table. A large set of sliding door led off to the veranda with a small coffee table set. The walls were an off-white colour. I slipped out of my red heels. The floors on the top level were sandstone as well. It feels marvellous under foot.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and my aqua camisole-short-short's pyjama set and skipped to the bathroom. I opened the door and swooned.

The bathroom was fully white and had a spa-like bathtub in the corner of the bathroom. The shower was encased with a glass wall and had a button on the wall; I had no idea where the water came from. The vanity had one button but no taps. Bathing will be and experience tonight I thought with a chuckle. I slipped out of my clothes and hopped in the shower.

I decided I would try my luck and press the button. I jumped out of my skin when three tiles slipped back into the wall and new tiles came out with two taps and a shower head. They were the shiniest silver taps I had ever seen. I turned the water on and felt the heat start to fall over my body. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. It always managed to calm me down.

Once I was done I hopped out of the shower and dried myself with a thick white Egyptian cotton towel. I slipped into my pyjamas and wondered into my daughter's bathroom which was exactly like mine.

Jay was naked looking at the button on the shower with a confused expression. I chuckled and pressed the button for my little girl. She jumped onto my legs and laughed at her funny reaction. She turned the knobs and sighed at the warm contact with her skin. I grabbed her favourite candy scented shampoo and washed her hair. She grumbled about hating me doing things for her.

_Ever the independent woman._

We descended the stairs and Rose said she ordered Fish and chips for us. Let me tell you, food in Australia is AMAZING! I have never tasted anything so fresh and delicious. Emmett found my daughters and my reaction to the food hilarious as he munched down on a piece of Barramundi. The chips weren't half bad either.

By the time I finished chatting with Emmett and Rosie and pried my daughter away from Pucker it was very late. Not to mention I had terrible jet lag; 10 o'clock at night here, 6 in the morning in America. Usually I'm just waking up.

I tucked Juliet in and sung a lullaby to her. She drifted off fast. Once I was in bed, I couldn't help but think, maybe I've finally found a place I can call home.


	3. Chapter 2

_(A.N. Guys, I love all the people adding my story to their favourites list and then adding them to their story alerts, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy._

_But on another note, do they have weet-bix in the states? :D_

_Till next time, have a good day and soft cheese.)_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**By the time I finished chatting with Emmett and Rosie and pried my daughter away from Pucker it was very late. Not to mention I had terrible jet lag; 10 o'clock at night here, 6 in the morning in America. Usually I'm just waking up. **_

_**I tucked Juliet in and sung a lullaby to her. She drifted off fast. Once I was in bed, I couldn't help but think, maybe I've finally found a place I can call home. **_

_-_

_EPOV_

I really don't want to go to school today. There's going to be a new student at school, I have a new teacher for my English class and Uncle Emmett is taking health. I got up and showered; dad bought me this new body wash that smells really good, like honey and smiles.

I wandered downstairs and saw my dad sipping coffee.

"Hey Eddie boy, sleep well?" My father, Jasper asked. I nodded and grimaced. I hate the name Eddie boy. My Aunt Alice started it all. My dad chuckled at me and asked what I wanted for breakfast.

"Um, I don't know, I will probably just get some weet-bix."

"Alright Edward, remember the bus leaves at 6:30 and Uncle Emmett is going to drive you home" I nodded and waved as he headed out the door. My dad works for a tourist agency near the beach. He makes big dollars of the 'yanks' as he likes to call them.

-

As I got off the bus my best friend Seth bounced over to me. He's a massive kid but a really great guy.

"Hey Seth, how's Leah?" Leah is Seth's big sister. We're now seniors at Adam Maple College. AMC is a great school; the uniform is not the best but education is staggering. We have to wear a white button up t-shirt with a grey tie. The grey trousers are rather comfortable but the black shiny shoes are horrid. The blazer is great when it rains, which it often does in Cairns.

"Leah is great, angry as ever, but still great" he smiled at me happily. He's so in oblivious he doesn't even realize all the girls lusting after him, sweet kid. We headed into school right before the bell rang. _Shit!_ Late to my first English class with my new teacher.

I hurried down the halls with large arches leading to a courtyard in the middle of the school. I arrived at B15 with Ms. Swan. She even sounds snobby.

I gently knocked on the door and heard a melodic 'yes, come in' on the other side of the door.

"Hello miss..." I was flabbergasted, she was stunning. "Miss...um... late sorry" Then I took a deep breath. "I'm Edward Cullen" I said with my panty-dropping smile.

I wonder if she dates students. Most likely not with it being illegal and all. She had long waves of chestnut hair and the most beautiful brown eyes; you could swim in them. Her body was so sexy. This was the woman of my dreams. Legs so long they would never end and a lovely arse wrapped in tight skinny jeans. She was wearing a black ruffled blouse and a pair of bright yellow flats. Her smile had a subtle confidence and her hips swayed as she walked down the aisle towards her desk.

"Yes, I have heard so much about you Mr. Cullen, Please if you wouldn't mind?" She gestured to the only empty seat in the room. She had a cute American accent. I took in the rest of the class. The boys were all staring at the fine specimen of a woman whilst the girls looked on longingly. I took a seat next to a boy with Slick black hair.

"Hello I'm Edward, are you new, I haven't seen you around before" the boy stopped gawking at the teacher and I gave him a knowing smirk. He extended his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Eric. What about this teacher huh?" He asked in an admiring voice. I nodded my head at him. I know _exactly_ what he means. She doesn't really look like a teacher, more like the sexiest model I've ever seen. She reminded me of someone, I don't know anyone who really looks like her though.

"Alright, everyone sit down, shut up and look at the reading list in front of you" she said in a deadly calm. She makes me slightly nervous. The class immediately settled.

"Okay, So I assume you all have the Shakespearian masterpieces, Jane Austin novels and Oscar Wilde poetry. If not, do so. We will not only be studying the classics, but also modern day magnum opus'. Christopher Pike, Len Deighton, Catharine Cookson. You will fail this class without knowledge in these authors. You have three days to read a novel by Herman Melville called Moby-dick. Then on Thursday you will hand me a thesis on the book and Friday we will have a quiz on the book." She smiled angelically at us. This we be a harsh year.

"Also be warned, I will have pop-quizzes on books of my choice. Read the books on your list, and read them well. The quizzes and Thesis' you hand me will determine your grade, now, Tanya?" She asked looking at my ex-girlfriend smugly. Tanya looked up from here phone and gave Ms. Swan a look as if to say, what the hell do you want.

"Please hand out these copies of Moby-dick" Tanya shot Miss a angry look and handed the books out and sat back down.

"Thank you Tanya, now I am curious..." Miss was saying when Tanya exploded.

"Why are you curious huh slut?" She told the Miss. Swan. I shook my head at Tanya. Stupid girl, suspension is automatic for using foul language around an adult.

"Well Tanya, I was merely curious as to why you didn't give yourself a book, but I guess you just weren't panning on being here tomorrow anyway, Please Ms. Stanley takes this child to the office" she said putting emphasis on the word child. Venom was seeping out every pore.

She flipped out her phone and called the main office. While it was ringing she barked out that we should start reading and taking notes about the story.

"Hello Ms. Cope, could you please connect me to Mr. Greene...Thanks" Then she strolled outside the room. I picked my book up and dove into Moby-dick. I am not particularly good at English; I have more skill in logic and numbers, not love and metaphorical meanings. I have a feeling this class will be my downfall, and with a teach like Ms. Swan, my demise is even more likely.

She seems to be demanding. Yet she seems so young.


End file.
